


[PODFIC] 'like' it or not - shortcrust

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] You follow? - shortcrust [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: I’m a Jaskier Rivia stan first and a person second@whitewolfpackleaderDid @bardofficial win a Grammy? No. But he DID put his husband in a leather tunic for the red carpet and in that sense, we’re all winners tonight[Podfic length: 11:19 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [PODFIC] You follow? - shortcrust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] 'like' it or not - shortcrust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WoollyLambda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda/gifts).
  * Inspired by ['like' it or not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484521) by [shortcrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcrust/pseuds/shortcrust). 



> This was recorded for [WoollyLambda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda) for a Voiceteam 2020 Mystery Box (team Sun) challenge - In their shoes, as she said she likes Modern AUs! 
> 
> Thank you to shortcrust for giving me permission to post this!

**Cover artist** : [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress)

 **Length** : 11:19 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/4OADQA7b#UgYdxEQgS9RGvApkLGdN6wIjQSAxMWTZK2D1Mr32ShA) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pbWkG9p1Zk1DoeeAXeLglz_8TDHo-XuQ/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Moodboard] 'like' it or not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531065) by [WoollyLambdaPods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods)




End file.
